


Confusedkkuno

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, do not copy or repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Corpse decides to facetime Sykkuno after an impromptu Among Us game with a confusing lobby.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), others are briefly mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 956





	Confusedkkuno

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys.. so i watched the rest of the stream and i had to do a follow up lmao. this is a continuation of “Friendship Level Up”, but can be read separately. basically, that fic would be a flashback while this one is an extension of the impromptu among us game corpse invited sykunno to join. enjoy~
> 
> this is fiction yadda yadda, fanfics aren’t real life yadda yadda, this is based on ~online personas~ y’all understanddd

Corpse hesitated calling Sykkuno or not. He had already texted him during the stream and after, and he checked up on him and tried to make Sykkuno as comfortable as possible, but he still felt guilty. There were a bunch of clips and tweets on twitter and he tried to avoid it but it was everywhere. ‘Confusedkkuno’ kept popping up on his timeline and Corpse couldn’t help but feel responsible. He was laying in his bed restless.

He checked twitch and saw Sykkuno ended his own stream a few hours ago. His finger hovered over the keyboard and before he could change his mind he hit video call. Still, Corpse panicked, “wait, what if he’s already sleeping or-”

It rang twice then Sykkuno’s face appeared.

“Sykkuno, hey- hi. I hope I’m not bothering you, um-” Corpse adjusted himself so he was sitting up. 

Sykkuno looked shocked for a moment, but his expression evened out to his usual small smile. “Oh, hi Corpse! Um, what’s up?”

“Hi Sykkuno, sorry I just randomly called, um. I just really wanted to say thank you for joining the stream today, I’m sorry it was so sudden-”

“Oh no, you’re fine Corpse! I’m glad I could fill in for you.”

“Yeah, I really appreciate it… I know it was probably confusing, um. It was supposed to be a chill lobby because it was a fundraiser stream with a bunch of politicians, I should have explained it more to you beforehand but it was all so quick,” Corpse cleared his throat, “I was, uh, watching some clips and I just felt really bad. I’m really sorry Sykkuno I shouldn’t have just brought you in there so suddenly.”

“Oh man, that’s embarrassing, uh, but no Corpse, it’s really okay! I’ll be honest, it was a bit overwhelming at first but it actually got pretty funny near the end! It was so different than our usual group, but you and Hasan were really nice and welcoming! As long as you were there I was okay.” Sykkuno reassured him. “And besides… I would join any game for you.” 

“Oh- me, me too, Sykkuno.”

“And, uh, speaking of that,” Sykkuno continued, “my chat said you wanted to play Phasmophobia? Uh, together? I don’t know if they were memeing or something or-”

“They were right, I do want to play that with you. Or any game honestly. I just like hearing your voice, really. Oh, but anything except Valorant, that’s a bit much, haha.”

Sykkuno laughed, “we can think of something! Too bad Rae is on vacation and can’t join, but she deserves the rest.”

“Yeah, she definitely does.” Corpse agreed, “... but, like, it could just be the two of us… or something?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, that works too, um.” 

“Or you know, whoever is free that day. But- yeah um, I don’t know, uh just let me know if you can like, think of anything?”

“Did you ever get that minecraft server thing situated?”

“Yeah, Abe helped me a little and I think it should be set by tomorrow or something. Sorry it’s taking so long, it’s a bit confusing with all the mods and things.”

“No problem, we can definitely do that! But, I can’t stream this weekend because I’m moving, but we can try hopefully on Sunday?”

“Oh right, yeah, yeah sounds great. We still need to make that house together, right Sykkuno?”

“Yeah! I actually haven’t even built my own house yet, I just camp out in people’s basements… but uh, we can definitely build one together!”

“You were just waiting to build one with me, right Sykkuno?”

“Oh! I- uh,” Sykkuno started to giggle and hide his face and Corpse joined him. He cleared his throat then continued, “Yeah, but uh, I’ll text you later if I’ll be able to stream, but it should be fine!”

“Take your time, but you know… two days is too long.” Corpse teased.

“Two days is definitely too long.”

Corpse could feel himself grinning so widely and he watched as a smile creeped up on Sykkuno’s face before he moved to cover it. A moment of silence passed.

“Um- you look nice, uh today.” Sykkuno said suddenly.

“Oh thank you Sykkuno, you do too.” Corpse smiled before he realized, “Oh wait, oh fuck-” he touched his bare face where a mask would normally cover. He had been staring at Sykkuno’s face the entire time he didn’t realize his own was uncovered as well.

Sykkuno looked panicked, “Oh, um- I’m really sorry, you can hang up if- I should have mentioned it right away, um-”

“No, no, it’s ok! I just didn’t realize, um. I guess I forgot to put a mask on cause I was so- yeah.” Corpse ran a hand through his hair. Sykkuno still looked panicked, so Corpse reassured him. “Honestly, it’s ok,” he smiled, “I mean, you’ve already seen it so...” 

“That- that is true.” Sykkuno smiled and Corpse just stared. Sykkuno must have noticed a shift in his expression because he tilted his head in confusion.

“You, uh, you didn’t cover your smile that time,” Corpse explained. “So I guess we’re kind of even?” He teased.

Sykkuno gasped and his hand came into frame, but he stopped then reached to fix his hair instead. “Yes, I guess we are.” his smile grew bigger.

“I-I’ve seen it before, like in streams sometimes, but, it uh- feels different in this way.”

“Uhh- is that a good or bad-”

“Good, definitely good.”

“O-oh, okay, that’s good, uh thanks Corpse.” 

Another pause.

“Um, well anyways, thank you again Sykkuno. I didn’t realize it was so late already. I hope you get some rest and that the move goes smoothly.”

“Thanks! Yeah, I hope so too. Good night Corpse, I hope you sleep for a long time again!”

“Haha, yeah, I hope so too. Good night Sykkuno.”

Corpse clicked the end call button then pressed his phone to his chest, feeling the beats of his heart. He let his eyes slowly drift shut and his breathing even out.

**Author's Note:**

> so can you tell i enjoy writing dialogue lol. i’m proud to say that dialogue was one of my strengths as told to me by my creative writing professor. also, i actually don’t use twitter so the whole confusedkkuno thing isn’t real i think? but everyone kept writing that in the chat so i decided to include it. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
